callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
John F. Kennedy
John Fitzgerald Kennedy (JFK) – były prezydent USA, występuje w Call of Duty: Black Ops w misji "Departament Obrony" w Pentagonie i w trybie zombie na mapie "Five". Życiorys John F. Kennedy został wybrany na urząd 35. prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki w 1961 roku, kiedy to pokonał w wyborach Richarda Nixona. Jego prezydentura przypadła na jeden z najgorętszych okresów zimnej wojny. Jako głowa państwa wydał wiele pamiętnych rozkazów, np. zatwierdził amerykańską inwazję w Zatoce Świń, utworzył jednostkę specjalną Op 40 oraz autoryzował zamach na życie komunistycznego przywódcy Fidela Castro. Współpracował przy tym blisko z sekretarzem Robertem McNamarą. W 1963 Waszyngton dowiedział się o dwóch poważnych zagrożeniach dla bezpieczeństwa narodowego. Były to sowiecki projekt rakiet dalekiego zasięgu oraz zarządzający całym tym projektem generał major Nikita Dragowicz, który prawdopodobnie planował atak na USA. 10 listopada prezydent spotkał się w Pentagonie z agentem Alexem Masonem, gdzie nakazał mu sabotowanie radzieckiego programu rakietowego i zabójstwo generała Dragowicza. Wysłał go tym samym na misję do Bajkonuru. 12 dni później, podczas spotkania prezydenta z wyborcami w Dallas w Teksasie doszło do udanego zamachu na życie Kennedy'ego. Niezidentyfikowany wtedy strzelec zabił prezydenta strzałem w szyję i głowę, gdy ten przejeżdżał swoją limuzyną. Kilkadziesiąt minut później JFK już nie żył. Oskarżonym o to został Lee Harvey Oswald, jednakże wiele wskazuje na to, że prawdziwym winnym jest Alex Mason, który wykonał to pod wpływem radzieckiego programu prania mózgu. Teorie śmierci Chociaż do opinii publicznej podano, że zamachowcem był Lee Harvey Oswald, to bardzo dużo dowodów mówi, że winnym tak naprawdę jest Alex Mason. Niektóre z nich to: * fakt, że Mason był w radzieckim obozie pracy w Workucie, gdzie Dragowicz, Lew Krawczenko oraz pewien niemiecki naukowiec przeprowadzali na nim pranie mózgu. Usiłowali go przeprogramować tak, aby mógł on odczytać rozkazy wysyłane szyfrem numerycznym oraz by "widział" on prezydenta Kennedy'ego jako cel do zabicia. Pomimo tego, że naukowiec stwierdził, że Mason jest zbyt oporny, by słuchać się tych rozkazów, to wiele też wskazuje na to, że był to udany projekt. * Podczas rozmowy z prezydentem w Pentagonie Mason miał halucynację widząc siebie, jak celuje z pistoletu do Kennedy'ego. Ponadto na telewizorach za nim widział zdjęcie Lee Harvey'a Oswalda. ** Nie jest to możliwe, aby Pentagon tak wcześnie interesował się Oswaldem. Przypuszcza się, ze to także była halucynacja Masona. Być może widział on jego wizerunek, ponieważ Sowieci po udanym zamachu planowali zepchnąć na niego odpowiedzialność. * W ostatniej misji gry, gdy Mason poddusza Dragowicza i mówi "Próbowaliście zmusić mnie do zabicia własnego prezydenta!", Rosjanin odpowiada mu pytaniem retorycznym "Próbowaliśmy?", co może wskazywać na to, że to on zabił Kennedy'ego. * Pod koniec gry, kiedy Jason Hudson tłumaczy Masonowi, że Wiktor Reznow "przeprogramował" Masona tak, aby ten widział jako cel do zabicia Dragowicza, Krawczenkę oraz Steinera mówi o nich jako o "kolejnych ofiarach", co oznacza, że nie zaprzeczył temu, jakoby Mason miał zabić prezydenta. Hudson pracował w CIA, więc mógł znać całą prawdę. ** W takim wypadku dziwiłby fakt, jakby niedoświadczony naukowo Reznow mógł zaprogramować Masonowi trzy cele, przy czym naukowiec Steiner nie mógł mu wczytać jednego. * W ostatniej cutscence z gry widać taśmę nagraną w dniu śmierci JFK. Na kilka sekund widać na niej w tłumie ludzi Alexa Masona. Podczas odtwarzania nagrania mówi on np. o kalibrze broni, z której zginął prezydent. Istnieją też tezy mówiące o niewinności Masona, np. * Jego testy psychologiczne przeprowadzone zarówno przed, jak i po jego pojmaniu przez Sowietów jednoznacznie wskazywały, że posiada on silną wolę i "nie da się go złamać". * To, że Mason widział Oswalda oraz to, że podczas jednej z halucynacji wypowiedział słowa "Przechodzę do działania... cel... wyznaczony... Oswald... wykryty." mogą równie dobrze znaczyć, że zniechęceni brakiem postępów w praniu mózgu Alexa wydali rozkaz zabójstwa Oswaldowi. ** Mogłoby to także oznaczać, że Mason starał się powstrzymać zamachowca, dlatego pojawił się w Dallas tego dnia. * 26 lat po śmierci prezydenta Mason w trakcie rozmowy z kolegą wypiera się i mówi, że Rosjanom nie udało się go zaprogramować. * Gdyby Mason rzeczywiście zabił prezydenta, to dziwiłoby to, że rok później regularnie uczestniczył w misjach. Tryb Zombie John F. Kennedy to także postać w trybie zombie na mapie "Five". Jego licznik punktów jest biały (tak samo jak Tanka Dempseya i Sary Michelle Gellar). Podczas negocjacji z Fidelem Castro, Robertem McNamarą i Richardem Nixonem, do Pentagonu dostają się zombie. Prezydent otwiera zbrojownię a następnie cała czwórka walczy przeciw niekończącym się hordom zombie. Ciekawostki * W skrzynce pocztowej Kennedy'ego, w systemie informacyjnym CIA, można było zobaczyć, że Evelyn Cross i John Trent wysyłali do niego e-maile mające na celu ostrzec prezydenta. ** Evelyn Cross w swojej wiadomości wysłanej 26 czerwca, 1963, próbował przekonać prezydenta żeby "rozważył" nieznaną ofertę od pewnej osoby. Nalegał aby Kennedy z niej skorzystał "nim będzie za późno". ** Wiadomość Johna Trenta, wysłana dzień przed zamachem na prezydenta, miała być "ostatnim ostrzeżeniem" o nieznanym wydarzeniu, co prawdopodobnie miało związek z jego zamachem. * Kennedy ma dwóch aktorów głosowych. W misji "Departament Obrony" dubbinguje go Chriss Anglin, natomiast na mapie "Five", w trybie zombie, tym razem głos podkłada Jim Meskimen. Galeria John_Kennedy_w_Five_w_trybie_zombie.jpg|John Kennedy na "Five". Shot0085.jpg|Prezydent trzymający Ray Guna mason_dallas.png|Alex Mason w Dallas. Kennedy plot.jpg|John Trent ostrzega Kennedy'ego. JFKM1911.png|Alex Mason celujący do Kennedy'ego w swojej halucynacji. Zobacz też * John Fitzgerald Kennedy na Wikipedii. en:John F. Kennedy ru:Джон Кеннеди de:John F. Kennedy es:John F. Kennedy fr:John Fitzgerald Kennedy Kategoria:Prawdziwe Postacie Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops